The Morning After
by Thindy
Summary: Toby tries to dodge Congressman Wyatt.  #4 in the Piper series.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: 'The Morning After' (1/6)  
>RATING: R<br>CHARACTERS: Toby and the gang  
>SUMMARY: Toby tries to dodge Congressman Wyatt<br>POV: Toby Ziegler and then the rest of the characters in 3rd view.  
>TIMEFRAME: Continues from "I'll Take Boarding School for $200 Alex."<p>

***One***

I woke up feeling totally refreshed. I actually felt great. I got up quietly as not to wake CJ and did my morning routine to prepare for work. CJ had begun to stir by the time I came out of the bathroom so I left her to moan and groan and decided to make breakfast myself.

It has been awhile since I have made breakfast. That chore somehow became CJ's once we were married. For some strange reason she enjoys it. Well today it's my turn. I flipped over the pancakes and went into Piper's room.

I woke her up by kissing her cute little face and beating her softly with her battered but beloved Barney. While she tried to open her eyes and stop giggling I pulled her clothes out for her to wear.

"I doesn't want to wear that," eyes pretty much sealed shut and she can see what I am doing a few feet away. I swear it's some kind of superhero trait for children.

"What's wrong with this?" I held the Elmo shirt up to display for Piper. Using her index finger she stuck it in her open mouth pretending to gag. Now where did she learn that one?

"You can gets beat up for wearing Elmo."

"From who?" Yes, I did notice my tone raised there, but I'll be damned if some punk is going to put their hands on my child. I don't care if their only three.

"Evweebuddy Daddy. Elmo's not popolar anymore."

"Everybody and pop-u-lar," I repeated for Piper so that she could learn the proper pronunciation.

"That's what I's said."

"Honey, Elmo is nice and if you like Elmo then guess what, you're going to wear it." I roamed around for some socks in her dresser drawer.

"But I doesn't like Elmo eider."

I was crushed. How can a child not like Elmo? Even I like Elmo. "Uncle Josh bought you this shirt Piper and I think since he's taking you out later that the least you can do is wear it for him."

"Fine. But I's only doing it for Uncle Josh. I isn't doing it cause you're making me." She jumped off of her bed and I threw the shirt at her making her giggle. Piper started sniffing the air. "What's that stinky smell?"

Stinky smell? Oh my God my pancakes. I ran out of her room and back into the kitchen. I probably got there seconds before the pan was about to blow. I hope the girls are in the mood for some yummy black pancakes. Shit!

Grabbing eggs from the fridge I started cracking and whipping for preparation of scrambled eggs. Not what I had in mind but since the pancakes are done I needed a quick backup.

"Good morning. I am assuming that the coffee is hot and ready for me," my wife came into the kitchen. Her usually flat stomach was somewhat swollen with our baby who still had sometime before he or she would join us.

Sometimes I wonder if that baby has any idea how lucky he or she is being inside CJ and not in this big bad world. CJ's shrieking over a pan brought me back to reality.

"What the hell happened?"

"I'll buy you a new one."

"I know you will but that doesn't explain what you did to it."

I was about to try and explain to her when Tattletale Piper came into the room. "Daddy did it."

I threw Piper a look. Why can't I get a fair trial in this house? "Toby?" CJ said my name.

"It was an accident CJ."

"He was busy bossing me into my clothes and he did it."

"He what?" CJ looked from Piper to me. Now I really wish that baby would move over and make some room for me.

"It's not like she says. Who are you going to believe? Me or a three year old?" Wrong move.

CJ directed her attention to Piper who was more than willing to explain the events. Must remember this for when she mentions Santa Claus. "I doesn't want to wear this shirt and he argued that I had to."

"Why did you argue with her over a shirt? If she doesn't want to wear it she doesn't have to."

"Really!" Piper exclaimed and began to take the shirt off.

"HOLD IT!" I called out before her streaking would begin.

"Mommy said-" Piper began to say.

"Today we are playing a game called 'Daddy said' and daddy said you're wearing the shirt. Daddy also explained to you why he wanted you to wear it. Didn't he?"

"Toby, you can talk to her in the first person you know," CJ pointed out for my benefit.

I gave CJ a look that I was hoping was fearful but I don't think it was because she waved me off and poured a cup of coffee. "I told Piper that I wanted her to wear that shirt because Uncle Josh bought it for her."

"That's right he did. And aren't you going out with Uncle Josh later?" CJ asked Piper who was well aware that she was about to be wearing that shirt until it was time for pajamas later on tonight.

"Yes," Piper answered. CJ nodded and I did as well. Only my nod was in victory of the win. "The stinky smell is back," Piper informed us.

"Ah shit, not my scrambled eggs!" I cried out.

"Toby! You ruined another pan!" CJ cried out somewhat ticked off.

"Can I just point out that this day started off well when I opened my eyes?"

"How's it working out for you Emeril?" CJ put her mug down and announced that we were going out for breakfast.

***Two***

Ginger was standing out front of my office with what I presumed to be a hot cup of coffee. "Good morning Toby," she said to me in a sing song voice.

"Good morning Ginger. What's wrong?" I placed my briefcase down and removed my coat while Ginger watched me.

"What makes you think that something is wrong?"

I stood before Ginger, "You're right I apologize for jumping to conclu-"

"Congresswoman Wyatt's office called ten times between yesterday and today."

"-sions," I finished my sentence. "And you are telling me this why?" I turned on my computer.

"Because Toby they want to set up an appointment with you."

"Well then it looks like it sucks to be them," I gave Ginger my perky smile.

"Toby, your job is to take meetings. You know, communicate!"

"And all this time I thought I was the deputy chief of staff. No wonder the paychecks don't match."

"Don't try to be funny Toby. I am serious."

"I'm not trying but thanks for the compliment," I winked at Ginger who wasn't impressed and left my office displaying her feelings.

Why her office wants to get a hold of me so bad is beyond me. What the hell can I do for them?

"Ginger!" I yelled out.

Slowly but surely she emerged at my door. "You bellowed?"

"Yes, please tell Sam I want to see him when he gets in."

"I'm sorry did you lose your legs in a war?"

"I beg your pardon?" Was this some kind of assistant test or something and somebody forgot to tell me?

"He's right there," Ginger pointed through the glass. Sure enough there was Sam eating a muffin. Where does he put that crap?

"Well," I felt stupid but I think I covered it very well. "I guess it shouldn't be difficult for you to relay the message."

Ginger turned and knocked on the partition that separated Sam and I. Her hands waved and a minute or less Sam was in my office. Ginger turned to me. "You were right Toby. It wasn't difficult at all."

Sam closed the door once Ginger left. I have always admired strong women who stand up for themselves. I just hate when it is always me that they're standing up against.

"What's up?" Sam asked me.

"Andi keeps calling me, or atleast her office is on her behalf."

"The one you were married to?"

At times I am stunned that he passed the bar. I love him but he's a hazard to himself sometimes. "Yes Sam. She would be the one."

"Why?"

"That's a good question Sam. And unfortunately not one I have an answer for. I was hoping maybe you could help. Maybe have some information or something?"

"Why would I have information on Congresswoman Wyatt? I don't even like her." Sam gasped after he said that.

I raised my hand as if it were a white flag. "Don't waste your time Sam. I don't like her much myself. Hence the reason for our divorce."

"I thought she divorced you."

"You've got ten seconds to get yourself on the other side of that glass before I throw you through it."

Sam smiled and obeyed. I wasn't going to waste my time wondering about what Andi wanted. There were more important things in my day to worry about. I wonder if there are any muffins left?

***Lunch Time***

"I will let you know in a few days Toby. I have to bring this back to my people and from there we will make a decision," Daniel Morris said to me.

I folded my notebook and clicked my pen close. "I understand. Until then," I stood up and leaned across the table to shake his hand. His associate whose name I can no longer recall also reached his hand out.

I left the room and felt good about that meeting. I already knew that they were going to jump at my offer. Sometimes my job was too easy. I said hello to Ginger as I passed her by and went into my office. I closed the door behind me and received the shock of my life. Andi was sitting behind my desk.

"It's about time Toby. I was beginning to think you quit this half-assed job of yours," was how she greeted me. Divorce had never been such a pretty word to me before until now.

"Andi, what a surprise to see you here (pause) and behind my desk too I see."

"Oh Toby, it's just a piece of wood. I know you're more mature than that to care about little materialistic things. I assume correct don't I?"

I wanted to rip the cord from her back. The one those chatty dolls had that let them keep talking over and over. "Of course I don't mind. I am just curious as to what I have done to deserve this sure to be pleasant meeting."

"I need to talk to you and since you won't return my calls I decided on a different approach."

"So I've noticed. Andi I don't have time. I have a lunch appointment."

"You always were a terrible liar Toby. That was one of the things I loved most about you."

"And here all this time I thought it was for my sense of humour (pause). Why do you suggest I am lying?"

"Because I have been in here for sometime Toby. And I have had the chance to sift through your schedule and low and behold wasn't I shocked to find it empty for lunch."

I released a heavy sigh. "What is it you want Andi?" I sat down on the chair in front of my desk and crossed my right leg over the left and played with my tie.

"Oh Toby, don't go and sound all depressed on me. Do they have you working hard here?"

"I'm fine Andi. I trust you didn't come all this way to find out how the White House treats me."

Andi grinned. "Okay, I am not sure if you were aware that I have been out of the country for the past six months?"

"No I wasn't Andi. I do well not to know your whereabouts." She flashed me a dirty look. Just tell me what you want already and get out. I am so bloody hungry.

"Well I was. I was doing some charity work. And wasn't I just shocked to come back and discover that you've got a kid."

So that was why she was here. What does she care about Piper? "So?"

"So Toby? That's all you can give me is so."

"What else am I supposed to give you Andi? She doesn't concern you."

"We were married incase you have suddenly forgotten."

"As hard as I have tried no. But she's three Andi, so you can rest assure that I didn't have her during our marriage."

"Who is she? Was she someone we knew?"

"Please tell me you didn't come all this way because I am sorry that you wasted a perfectly good nail session on me."

"I asked you who she is."

"You wouldn't have known her Andi. I met her before Bartlet was President back in New Hampshire."

"So she was what? Like a political groupie?"

"Alright that's enough. I'd like you to leave."

"I'm not done."

"Yes you are," I stood up.

"But I haven't congratulated you on your marriage to CJ. And a child is due as well I have heard. My my Toby, you have been a busy little boy haven't you?"

"Please leave."

"Why Toby? Are you afraid that CJ will come in here and get all upset because your wife is in here with you?"

"Ex-wife."

"Pardon?"

"You are my ex-wife. And no I am not worried about CJ. I am worried about me. So I will ask again, please leave?"

"No I'm not."

"No you're not what? You're not leaving?" I wasn't in the mood for this. I was so happy until I came in here. I am going to throttle Ginger.

"I'm not your ex Toby."

My heart stopped for a few seconds and then I realized that she must be kidding. She always did have a sick sense of humour.

"You're funny Andi," I commented chuckling.

"Am I laughing?" I looked up at her quickly and studied her eyes. She stared back at me.

"What are you on crack or something? Do too much charity work and now you have lost your mind? We are divorced Andi."

"I never filed the papers Toby."

"Bullshit," I said half smiling expecting her to admit she was kidding me. Only she didn't.

"I never filed them. I was prepared to but then I didn't."

This would be the right time to admit she was joking. My heart was beating again, only I thought it was going to beat itself right out of my chest. "What are you saying?"

"I am saying that we are still legally married. I never filed the papers to abolish our marriage. Which makes your marriage to CJ," she stopped talking and smiled this huge ugly grin. "Illegal."


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: 'The Morning After' (2/6)  
>RATING: R<br>CHARACTERS: Toby and the gang  
>SUMMARY: Toby tries to dodge Congressman Wyatt<br>POV: Toby Ziegler and then the rest of the characters in 3rd view.  
>TIMEFRAME: Continues from "I'll Take Boarding School for $200 Alex."<p>

***Three***

"Okay now I know you're nuts."

"Toby I am serious."

"Seriously delusional if you think I'm going to believe this shit."

"I realize it might come as a shock but-"

"But what Andi? This I've got to hear. You trying to explain to me why after all of these years you would drop such a horrible bomb on me."

"Horrible? Is that what I was to you?"

"If you weren't then you sure as hell are now," I was fuming. I didn't know whether to scream or strangle her. The idea of being legally married to her and not CJ was just beyond what I could fathom.

I was rubbing my hands on the top of my head, something I do unconsciously when I am upset. I glanced back at Andi. The sight of her was making my skin crawl. "I can't believe you would do such a thing. I can come up with numerous schemes that you would be capable of but never in a million years would I dream this."

"Why Toby, is that a compliment?" She was still sitting behind my desk wearing a sly expression.

"NO!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"Toby relax honey, you'll give yourself an ulcer."

"Don't you dare tell me to relax. Don't you dare tell me to do anything," I shouted.

"Listen Toby, I'm sorry. I know this must come as a shock to you but put yourself in my shoes. You come home after being away so long and you find your spouse not only remarried but with children-"

"Oh spare me the bullshit scenario Andi."

"I am in as much pain as you are Toby, I-"

For some reason I started laughing. "You need help Andi. You seriously need help. What kind of fucking pain could you possibly be in?"

"I am your wife and you are parading around with CJ and her baby and-"

I got right up in Andi's face. I could feel all the blood rush to my face as I snarled, "Let's get one thing perfectly fucking clear. You are NOT my wife, CJ is now, tomorrow and for the rest of my life and that baby, that baby is MINE and CJ's so you better start watching what falls out of that ugly mouth of yours or so help me-"

"What are you going to do Toby? Any move you make will ruin you and your new little happy family."

"You don't get it do you? We are DeeVorSSSSED. Over. Kaput. No more!"

"Well I have papers that say otherwise."

I tilted my head to look at her better. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

She suddenly drew serious. "No Toby I'm not. I love you. I have always loved you. That is why I didn't divorce you, I wanted to wait and see."

"I'm dying to know what after many many years it was that you waited so patiently to see. Come on Andi spit it out. Don't be shy now," I screamed.

"If I really loved you," she blurted.

I lowered my head for a minute and I took in the silence. I was appreciative of the stillness. I exhaled a deep breath. "It took you this long to discover whether or not you loved me?" I asked.

"Don't get me wrong Toby. I have always loved you but-"

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I didn't know how to."

"Bullshit. I have never known you to not know how to say something."

"I didn't expect you to get married again Toby. I thought I would have more time."

"Do you have any idea how much it hurts to know you have not only done this to me but to my wife and child? Do you?" I was yelling and I didn't care who heard me.

Andi didn't respond. "What were you hoping Andrea? That I would be thrilled with your news and we'd go to lunch and then what, maybe catch a movie afterwards? That maybe somehow I would lose my heart and completely forget about my family?"

"I never meant to hurt you Toby but-"

"But what Andrea? Huh? How could you not know that your deception wouldn't hurt me?" I was fighting back the tears. I'll be damned if I shed a tear for her. "You make me sick."

"Toby I just want us to be a family," she started to cry.

"You BITCH!" I turned in the direction of the statement and was surprised to see Sam standing in my doorway.

"Sam," I didn't have the energy anymore.

"How dare you come in here with your lies and deception. I can't believe you of all people could stoop so low. You're a disgrace and I want you out of this office now," Sam directed to Andi.

She looked over at me but I just closed my eyes. I was so grateful for the interruption.

"You can either move that ass of yours out this fucking door now, or I'll have it thrown out. And don't be looking at him for help lady because he's not about to offer you any."

Way to go Sammy. Andrea whispered something about calling me and made a quick getaway. Sam was still standing in the same spot. I could hear him breathing heavily but I didn't make the attempt to turn and look at him. I didn't have the courage to face him.

What felt like forever was only a few minutes before Sam took a seat. I opened my eyes again and whispered, "How did you-?"

He cut me off. "That see through wall we have between us, you remember the one you threatened to throw me out of earlier this morning, well its made of glass. And for future reference glass isn't sound proof."

I smiled as I recalled our earlier conversation. "Sam," I whispered again trying to find my voice.

"Don't explain anything to me Toby. I heard everything and I am so fucking angry-" Sam stopped in mid-sentence. Today's events will have that effect on you.

"What am I going to tell CJ Sam?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing Toby. Atleast not until we can fix this. (pause) I am going to tell Josh. I don't know anyone as vicious as he is and we're going to need that."

I took a seat behind my desk. I felt so tired and so afraid of what was going to happen between CJ and I. It took us a long time to get where we are and I was terrified of having that taken away from us. I couldn't bare living my life without her in it. She and Piper were my world, and right now it was crumbling.

"Listen Toby," Sam sat forward in his seat a bit hunched over. "I need you to get yourself together. I am going to get Josh and we are going to have to talk about this. We need to get on it right away."

I finally broke down when I said, "I'm going to lose my family Sam."

"No you're not," he responded in a comforting tone. "Listen to me Toby. I swear to God I will move heaven and earth to take care of this. You will not lose anything except for the past hour, do you hear me?"

I nodded my response. Sam stood up and placed his hand on mine before he left me all alone to dwell on what had just occurred.

***Four***

Sam returned after an hour. I was still sitting at my desk, the back of the chair in view of Sam.

"Toby, Josh will be here any minute. Is there something I can get for you?" Before I could answer Josh came in.

"Hey guys, what's up? Donna mentioned something about this meeting being urgent or something?"

"Sit down Josh," Sam instructed the Deputy Chief of Staff as he closed the door behind him.

"Okay I know what this is about and let me just say for the record, she had it coming."

"Who had it coming?" I heard Sam ask Josh.

Josh made a chuckle like sound as he responded, "Are you kidding me? You don't know? (pause) Ah man you seriously don't know."

"I will if you tell me," Sam pointed out.

"So we're not all here to discuss my incident with Meaghan Keefe?"

"No Josh we're not," Sam leaned against my desk and crossed his arms. I had just turned around to face them. Josh looked over my way and then back at Sam.

"Okay, what's going on here?"

"That's a good question Josh," I said. I turned more to my right so I could see Sam better who had just removed his ass print from my desk. "I thought you would have told him all of this already?"

"Uh yeah well I couldn't because I had to go out and, and he wasn't here."

Josh stood up. "I can vouch for Sam on that one. I was out to lunch."

"It wouldn't be the first time," I smiled at Josh. The first time since this all happened I had finally smiled.

"We have a problem Josh," Sam spoke up.

"What, what kind of problem?"

"A big, big problem Josh. And we need you."

"Well I'm satisfied with that information. Where do I begin?"

"Sarcasm isn't required Josh. This is serious," Sam explained.

"Yeah well so is beating around the bush Sam. Just tell me what it is. It helps for me to fix things when I have some slight idea as to what they are," Josh argued back.

"Andi was here and she told Toby that they are still married and-"

"Andrea Wyatt?"

Now I spoke up. "Why do people get surprised when the name Andi comes up?"

Josh moved slightly to the left to have what I assumed was a better view of me. "Why would she want to talk to you? There is nothing going on with her department and this one and-(pause) did you just say they're still married?" Josh was now facing Sam who nodded his response.

Josh smiled at Sam and then at me. "What? Am I on some kind of candid camera or something?"

"Do you see a camera Josh?" Sam asked him.

"No, but neither did those suckers on that Jamie X show but trust me my friend they were there," Josh started roaming the room with his eyes.

I stood up from my seat and clasped my hands behind my back. "There are no camera's in here Josh. What Sam told you is true. Andi came here and she thought it best to wait all these years to inform me that my marriage to CJ is illegal because she and I are still married."

"That's bullshit. She's lying!"

"That's what we're hoping Josh," Sam said.

Josh turned back to me. "And she just decides now of all times to tell you? After you've remarried and began a family?"

I lowered my eyes and stared at my feet. "Apparently she was out of town when that memo went out."

"This is ridiculous. There has to be some sort of law against this?"

My eyes darted up to Sam and then to Josh. "Well since you and Sam are both lawyers I thought that maybe you might know."

Josh looked at me with a blank stare. "I-I-I would imagine so." He ran his hands through his hair and glanced at Sam for help. "Sam?"

"Yes it's called FRAUD!" Sam over emphasized the word fraud towards Josh. "What? Were you asleep during those years at Yale Josh?"

Josh went to say something and then thought better of it I presumed. He heaved a deep sigh and addressed his question to Sam. I seemed to be invisible in this event. "What do we do?"

"Well I guess we figure out a way to get this marriage ended for starters."

"Shouldn't we try talking to her first?" Josh suggested.

"I already did," Sam and I said in unison. I glanced at Sam.

"What do you mean you already did?"

"When I couldn't find Josh I went to see Andi."

"YOU WHAT? Are you insane?"

"Toby I-"

"What the hell were you thinking Sam? Jesus-." I covered my left eye with my fingers and held them there for a few seconds while I imagined what happened between Sam and Andi.

"Okay so what did she say Sam?" Josh asked.

"She told me to get the hell away from her or she would have me charged."

"Oh that's just great Sam."

"Toby-" Josh cut Sam off.

"Charged? With what, walking on fraud filled fairy world? No offense Toby but this women is obviously a few fries short of a Happy Meal."

"No offense taken. (pause) Rambo here had it out with Andi earlier. I can only assume she is a tad bitter."

"Rambo?" Josh mouthed while looking confused at the same time.

"I sort of told her to leave," Sam tried explaining.

"No Shit. Good for you Sam, I'm impressed," Josh gave Sam a pat on the back when he walked by him. "Did she by any chance tell you why she came and dropped this bomb on Toby before she intended to lay charges against you?"

"Actually she did."

Sam had my attention. "Well?" I said impatiently.

Sam looked at me with a sad expression. "Toby, she wants Piper."


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: 'The Morning After' (3/6)  
>RATING: R<br>CHARACTERS: Toby and the gang  
>SUMMARY: Toby tries to dodge Congressman Wyatt<br>POV: Toby Ziegler and then the rest of the characters in 3rd view.  
>TIMEFRAME: Continues from "I'll Take Boarding School for $200 Alex."<p>

***Five***

I started laughing while Josh questioned Sam. "What do you mean she wants Piper?"

"She wants to be Piper's mother."

"That's insane. You don't just get to choose to become someone's mother overnight. God, what is she smoking some bad crack?" Josh was getting hysterical.

"What I am more concerned with is how does she know about Piper and that Piper doesn't have a mother?" Sam asked me.

"Piper has a mother," I corrected.

"I know that Toby, but I meant her real mother."

"Sam, CJ is her mother. Real or fake she is her legal COURT appointed, husband and child approved mother."

"Of course. I'm sorry Toby. I didn't mean to-"

"I know you didn't Sam. I just want you both to know and understand that Piper is my daughter, and she's not for sale. So do whatever you have to do to help me fix this."

"What does CJ say about it?" Sam and I looked at each other. "You mean she doesn't know?" Josh put his head between his legs and then whipped it back up. "You have to tell her. And I don't mean put this off on me so I get my head kicked in kind of telling her either. I mean seriously telling her yourself Toby."

"And people used to pay you for legal advice?"

"Toby, I'm not kidding. CJ is going to-to-"

"Freak?" Sam offered.

Josh threw his arms out towards Sam. "Yes! Exactly, thank you Sam. Toby, CJ gets bent if God forbid you forget to use a coaster and leave a ring mark on her table. Imagine what she'd do over this?"

"That's why I'm not telling her Josh. If I can do this without her knowing then I am going to. If I can't, (pause) well then I'm going to have to find away without it causing her harm."

"I'd be more concerned about it causing you harm."

"I can handle my wife Josh."

"But CJ's not just your wife right now Toby. She's a tired, angry, uncomfortable pregnant woman with hormones flying up the wazoo."

"In a nutshell I think he's trying to say she's nuts," Sam filled in.

What could I say? Josh was right although I'd love to see him tell CJ that. "Toby listen to me. I love you like a brother and I don't want anything to happen to you okay. I need you to tell CJ what's going on while I go and fix this."

"How are you going to do that Josh?"

"I'm not sure Toby. But if they can get the caramel into a Caramilk bar then I can do this." Josh turned to Sam. "I take it we're in this together?" Sam nodded. "Well then I suggest we go back to my office and dust off my law books because we've got some serious work to do."

Before Josh left he turned back to me once more. "Talk to her Toby. You know she won't ever forgive you if you leave her out of the loop."

Josh was absolutely right but how does one tell somebody something like this? I didn't see telling CJ being of any help. The only thing I did see was it causing her more stress that she didn't need.

When I called her office Carol picked up and told me that CJ would be out for a few more hours. God has heard my prayers. With CJ occupied and Sam and Josh on the case I knew there was only one alternative left for me. I had to go and visit with Andi.

***Andi's office***

"What no bodyguards Toby?" Andi stood up from behind her desk as I entered her office.

"No it's just me and you Andi."

"You and I Toby," she said correcting me.

"Yeah them too," I placed my coat on a chair that was already filled with documents and charts and took a seat directly across from Andi.

"So, what brings you here?"

"Don't do this Andi."

"Do what?"

"Play these games. We're not kids so lets just get down to it. You want my daughter and I am here to tell you she's not for sale."

"I'm not trying to buy her Toby. Geesh, you make her sound like she's an old pinto that you're sentimental about."

"Piper isn't a pinto. She's more like a Lamborghini. Beautiful, full of energy and very rare in these parts of town and she's mine."

"I'm impressed Toby. Obviously this little girl has had some effect on you."

"My intentions were never to impress you Andi, and-" she cut me off.

"Why are you really here Toby?" Her question threw me off guard. I thought I made my reason clear for being here.

"I told you. To tell you that you are not getting my daughter."

"Little girls need mothers Toby."

"She has a mother."

"CJ isn't her real mother."

"CJ is the only mother Piper has and will ever have," my temper was rising.

"I am your wife."

"CJ is my wife. And even when we were married you were never really my wife then, so why the show for it now Andi?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Let's be honest here okay Andi? You hated being my wife. You hated the fact that people addressed as you Mrs. Ziegler, you hated everything there was about marriage."

"I didn't hate you Toby. Yes, I didn't like having my identity taken away from me but that didn't mean I hated our marriage."

"Then why did you give up on it?" Andi's expression turned to sorrow.

"I wasn't ever good enough for you."

"That's a lie," I mumbled. She was close to tears and I was shocked at this emotional side of her. Andi never got emotional, she was always strong willed.

"I didn't do the things you wanted me to do. I wasn't like the wives of your co-workers, I-"

"I never once asked you to be something more than what you already were, so don't give me this bullshit," I yelled.

"Yes you did. You asked for children."

"That makes me a bad husband? Because I wanted to start a family with the woman I was madly in love with? You knew from day one that I wanted a family, it wasn't like I woke up one day and demanded it."

"I didn't think you were serious. But then you would keep bringing it up and eventually we would fight over it and-"

I stood up. "This is bullshit. You didn't think I was serious? You knew me for how long Andi? When in all that time did I ever point out to you that wanting a family was my way of bringing out my comedic side? (beat) You know what? This is a joke."

I stood up and was prepared to leave when she raised her voice at me.

"For the record I never said you were a bad husband. But you did badger me for something I wasn't ready to give you and you couldn't accept that."

"Don't portray me as the bad guy Andi. I didn't walk out on our marriage. You did that. If I didn't want to accept your regards for your career I would have walked, but I didn't."

"My career had nothing to do with it."

"I'm sorry did you just lie to my face and tell me that your career had nothing to do with it? Your career had everything to do with it. You wanted to get into politics, you wanted to be the next God Damn governor for Christ's sake. And being a mother would have held you back."

"What's wrong with my wanting to make something out of my life?"

"Absolutely nothing Andi. But that was your decision to make and you made it on your own. Without even consulting me I might add. So don't try and convince me that your career played no part in your refusal of children, because it played a part, a big part. And I never once faulted you for that."

"You resented me for it."

"You broke my heart when you walked out on me. On us, but not until now have I ever resented you for anything. And if you think that you're going to waltz in and break up a family that I am happy again for the second time, you've got something coming. You will NEVER EVER get your claws on mine and CJ's child."

I stood up and grabbed my coat and made a hasty exit slamming her door behind me. Fuck her. I'll die before I let her tear apart my family.

***Six***

I met back up with Sam and Josh in my office. I told them what had taken place between Andi and I and they were both completely stunned.

"Didn't you notice that she was mentally unbalanced while you were married?"

"Josh, show me someone who isn't mentally unbalanced," I challenged. "Please tell me that you guys had better luck than I did because I am running out of time."

"Out of time for what?" Josh asked afraid he may already know the answer. I didn't get a chance to respond as the door flew open and standing before us in a fit of rage was my wife.

CJ flew straight at me and slapped me full force across the face. She whipped around at Sam and Josh who were both astonished and asked, "Who's next?"

I placed my hand on the side of the face that was stinging. Where does this women get such strength? "What the hell was that for?" I demanded raising my voice.

CJ turned back to me and then looked at the guys and laughed. "Do you really think you three can keep me out of the loop? The loop is my business for Christ's sake. I am so mad at you three I don't know who to start with."

Being the brave macho guy Josh is, he turned on me by pointing and saying, "HIM."

"Thanks Josh."

"I told you to tell her, (beat) didn't I Sam?"

"I don't want to be any part of this."

"You coward," Josh insulted him.

"What is it you think we're doing CJ that you should know about?" I asked giving Sam and Josh a look of warning. I mean there is the possibility that she is talking about something else.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Toby, but if you'd rather play stupid how's the name Andi strike ya? Ever heard of her?"

The room grew quiet. "How did you hear about that?" I asked her not really wanting to know the answer myself.

"It doesn't matter who told me Toby. What matters is that I should have been told by you, you stupid jackass!"

"Well that's our cue Sam. We should go to that meeting we are supposed to uh, be at," Josh stood up preparing to leave.

Sam gave Josh a look of confusion. "What meeting? I thought we were helping Toby?"

"Sit your ass back down Lyman, I haven't even begun to start with you."

"Me?" Josh cried out. "What do you mean? I didn't do anything."

"Are you or are you not in on this?" CJ folded her arms and gave Josh a challenging look.

Josh scratched his head, a habit I noticed he does when he is nervous and about to get into trouble. "I'd like to plead the 4th."

"It's the 5th dumbass," CJ corrected the man who at one time established a career as a lawyer.

Sam covered his hands once he heard Josh's remark. "Did you even take notes in school Josh?"

CJ moved her attention to Sam. "I wouldn't talk just yet either Sparky."

Sam gulped and stared back at CJ. "But I'm one of the good guys. I'm here to help."

CJ turned back to me. I felt as if I was glued to the floor beneath me. "CJ," I whispered trying to figure out where to begin.

"Don't CJ me. I'm pissed Toby."

"I know you are and you have every right to be but-"

"There are no buts here Toby. How could you think you could get away keeping something like this from me? I am your wife regardless of what that hoe bag states."

I smiled at CJ, wrong move. "Get that grin off your face before I wipe it off. Do you have any idea how furious I am with you right now?"

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong. I tried to tell you but Carol said you were out for the day."

"And would you like to guess where I was?"

I hadn't even thought that Andi might approach CJ. "That was over an hour ago CJ. Where have you been since?" I wasn't trying to be nosy I was concerned that this was affecting her deeper than just anger.

"I went to be with Piper," CJ said calmly.

"How is she?" Sam asked.

"She's fine Sam," CJ answered not looking at him but instead continuing her gaze on me. "She's looking forward to seeing Josh later on. Assuming that is, that he still has the use of his legs."

In the background the only sounds that could be heard were of Josh groaning.

"Tell me that you guys have found something Toby? I think the least you can do is give me that much."

"Actually that is why we are here. Sam and Josh went to find information to help get rid of this burden."

"And?" CJ swiveled to Josh and Sam.

"And then you came in CJ," I said to her softly.

"I have one question and I don't want to hear I Don't Know as the answer or so help me God." CJ was directing this to Sam.

"Okay," he answered somewhat petrified.

"Is what she declares true?" I closed my eyes and prayed for a miracle. Please say no, please say no I whispered softly.

"Yes," it wasn't the answer I was hoping for.

"I am going to kick her ASS!" CJ screamed. She twirled around towards me and then back to Sam and Josh. "Someone tell me if I am still wearing shoes?"


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: 'The Morning After' (4/6)  
>RATING: R<br>CHARACTERS: Toby and the gang  
>SUMMARY: Toby tries to dodge Congressman Wyatt<br>POV: Toby Ziegler and then the rest of the characters in 3rd view.  
>TIMEFRAME: Continues from "I'll Take Boarding School for $200 Alex."<p>

***Seven***

Sam and Josh stepped out while I tried to calm CJ down. She had started crying now and I felt useless as there was nothing I could do at this moment to make her pain go away. I did remind her however that I loved her with all of my heart and nothing was going to change that.

"I love you too Toby. I just don't understand. How many things do we have to go through before we can just be happy and safe from all this misery and pain?"

Holding her in my arms I placed my lips on the top of her forehead and kissed her. I didn't want to let her go, not even for a second. I held her out now at arms length and told her, "I am happy now. Regardless of what is happening around us I am still 100% happy with my life and my life is you, Piper and this baby."

"But the baby won't be a Ziegler now," CJ responded sniffling.

"Hey, this baby was conceived a Ziegler and it will be brought into this world a Ziegler. Nothing, I repeat nothing will ever change that CJ."

"But we're not married Toby. How am I going to tell my father this?"

"You're not because we are married."

"Toby, haven't you been paying attention? You are married to Andi still."

"I haven't been married to Andi CJ long before she filed for a divorce. Just because the paper isn't legal doesn't make it legal in my heart."

"Its not the same."

"Let me ask you something CJ. When did you start feeling as though you were Piper's mother?"

CJ looked up at me with her bright eyes, total confusion of where this was going clearly written in those eyes. "I don't know, I guess somehow it was the day I met her. I know it sounds funny but I felt strongly connected to her."

"That's not funny CJ. That's love. And what you've just proved is that it didn't take a legal document for you to fall in love with Piper and feel like her parent."

CJ wiped the tears off of her cheeks and walked away from me. "I hate it when you're right. You know that drives me insane."

I smiled. "Yeah but luckily for everyone it doesn't happen often."

"Toby I need a promise from you."

"Anything sweetie."

"I want you to promise me that you won't keep anything from me again from this moment forward. I don't care if you think it's wise or for my protection. I want to know everything, good or bad. Otherwise this just isn't going to work."

"What won't?" I asked fearfully.

"This marriage," she said smiling.

"You can't believe how happy that makes me to hear you believe in us still."

"Of course I believe in us Toby. I never doubted us. I admit I am hurt as I can imagine you are, but together we will get through this."

"I love you Claudia Jean."

"I know you do Pokey." We allowed ourselves to fall into each others arms and I kissed her hard with my mouth. From outside the door we could hear Sam and Josh talking.

"Shh, I don't hear anything. I think they're kissing," Sam whispered.

"She's probably killed him that's why you don't hear anything," Josh whispered back. CJ and I tried to stifle our laughter.

"So should we bring Bert and Ernie back in here?" I laughed at her reference to Josh and Sam.

***Eight***

When I opened the door Bert and Ernie fell to the ground. I glanced at them and then at CJ who began to laugh out loud.

"You two are so pathetic," she informed them.

"No we're not," they said in unison.

"Don't tell me. You were looking for a contact right?"

Josh and Sam stood up and wiped themselves off from God knows what on my carpet. "Enough about us, how's it going with you two?"

It was just like Sam to steer the topic away from him. "We're fine," I answered.

"Great. Then how about we get down to business? I'm in the mood to kick some Congress butt."

"I like your style," CJ said sweetly to Sam who blushed.

"What have you got?" I asked as I sat down behind my desk.

"Well, we have good news and we have bad news. Which would you like first?"

"Surprise me Josh."

"Okay. The bad news is Andi was telling the truth regarding your still being married."

"That was already answered," I said praying they had more than this.

"Yes," Josh cut in. "But the good news is that you have so many options as to how to dissolve the marriage."

"Such as?" CJ said paying full attention.

"Well, you can file for an annulment on the grounds of fraud. I mean she lied to you regarding children and that's a ground for annulment here in Washington."

"It is?" I asked him thinking he was kidding.

"Yeah, that and mental illness and uh, well bigamy."

"So they way we see it we've got 2 against her already," Sam happily pointed out.

"Go on," CJ urged.

Josh and Sam exchanged looks to decide who would carry out the plan. Josh took the role. "The law states that, that uh-"

"Sam you've had less coffee and have actually studied the law. Can you explain to me what it is Josh is trying to say? No offense Josh."

"Oh none taken," Josh looked relieved to have Sam become the lead driver.

Sam cleared his throat. "Okay the law of Washington D.C. states that it is fraud if one person enters a marriage promising children in the future knowing ahead of time that they are impotent or sterile."

I watched the expression of Josh as Sam said the word impotent. He cringed as though he was experiencing pain.

"That's a great law and all but Sam it doesn't apply to me. How is that going to be of use?"

"Did Andi and you ever discuss children before you were married?"

"Sure we did. What couple doesn't?"

"This couple doesn't!" Josh blurted out pointing to himself.

"Although we doubt you have multiple personalities hidden somewhere within you Josh, they don't count making you a couple," CJ teased.

"You don't want children Josh?" Sam asked him surprised.

Josh shook his head. "God no. They're nothing but little irritating crying and pooping machines. Why on earth would anyone want one?"

CJ and I stared at Josh and once he noticed this he quickly tried to correct himself. "I mean they're great and all but they are definitely not my cup of tea."

"And just what is your cup of tea Josh?" CJ asked.

"I don't know. But I can tell you now it's not some snot nosed kid hanging off my leg begging me to play with them or something like that."

"Joshua! You baby-sit our daughter and this is what you think of children?" CJ yelled at him completely offended.

"No, no CJ. I love Piper," Josh looked at me with a straight face. "Toby man, I adore your kid. It's just that I wouldn't, I don't want any of my own. Man I can't even take care of myself properly never mind throw a kid into the mix. What if the kid turned out to be smarter than me, what?"

CJ interrupted, "IF Josh? I can predict any kid of yours would turn out smarter. And it probably wouldn't stick it's own foot up its ass like you seem to always do."

"Okay guys, let's get back to me. As much as I like the idea of anyone's foot up Josh's ass we have seriously got to come up with something here."

"Donna wants kids," Sam said to no one in particular.

"She does?" Josh asked without a second thought.

"Ah huh. She sure does."

"Like how many are we talking?"

"She wants one of each."

"One of each. I could do that."

"Josh?" CJ was standing as she screamed out his name. "Just a second ago you were telling us how you would be the next Homer Simpson of fathers and now because you know Donna wants children you're willing to become Ward Fucking Cleaver?"

"CJ please! Can we stop talking about future offspring of Josh for a few minutes and concentrate on the problem on hand?" I asked.

"Anyways," Sam began. "You are without a doubt positive that you and Andi discussed children before you were married?"

"Yes Sam."

"And she herself said to you that she wanted children? It wasn't just you dreaming of a family? Andi specifically said she wanted children?"

"Sam I have answered this. Yes Andi wanted children. Yes she said it herself. In fact she told me she wanted two girls and a boy and she wanted to name them Annabelle, Zelda and Christian if I recall correctly."

CJ made a face at Zelda. "Eww, that is a horrible name."

"I know. That's probably the one thing I am grateful for that we didn't have children together. Can you imagine a kid being named Zelda Ziegler?"

We all started laughing. It was horrible name. "Why are you asking him these questions Sam?" CJ asked as her laughter decreased.

"Would you like the honors Josh?"

Josh nodded. "I have taken it upon myself to do some dirty research and I have discovered that a certain Andrea Wyatt is sterile."


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: 'The Morning After' (5/6)  
>RATING: R<br>CHARACTERS: Toby and the gang  
>SUMMARY: Toby tries to dodge Congressman Wyatt<br>POV: Toby Ziegler and then the rest of the characters in 3rd view.  
>TIMEFRAME: Continues from "I'll Take Boarding School for $200 Alex."<p>

***Nine***

Josh smiled and waited for his applause. Only CJ got excited. "Toby, isn't that great news?" she asked me squeezing my arm.

"It doesn't prove fraud."

"What?" CJ asked looking at me. Her excitement quickly dwindling.

"It doesn't prove fraud," I repeated.

"Sure it does. She's sterile Toby."

"Now maybe yes. But she wasn't during the marriage. And didn't you say that grounds for annulment was that she had to have been sterile BEFORE we were married. Well she wasn't then. Just because she is now means squat."

"She was then though Toby," Josh said.

I smiled and chuckled. "I think I would have known if my wife was sterile Josh. And trust me she wasn't."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know CJ. I WAS her husband."

"But you weren't her Doctor Toby," Sam spoke up.

"Listen guys, I would love nothing more than to nail her ass to the wall. But I can't go accusing her of having a medical problem like she does now while we were married. It's not right."

"Toby the women deceived you."

"I won't sink that low CJ. I'm sorry. But I won't go before a judge and blatantly lie just to beat her at her own game."

"But you wouldn't be lying," Josh pointed out.

"I was there," I shouted. "I was there when we discovered each time those damn tests were negative. I was there when she was distraught and heartbroken about not becoming pregnant. You don't know the hell we went through so don't sit here and tell me that she was lying."

"It was an act Toby," Josh said in a soft tone.

"I know you don't like her Josh. I know how much you'd like to believe that she is this cruel and horrible monster but-"

"I have her medical records Toby and she has been sterile since she was 13 years old."

I didn't say a word. Josh continued, "Andi had tuberculosis as a child. Did you know that?"

"Yes," I said sounding awfully tired. "I don't understand what this has to do with-"

"When she became a-a woman I guess is the word, it was discovered that there was some damage done to her fallopian tubes. Her doctors did some tests and it was discovered that they were scarred beyond repair. At the age of 17 Andi was informed by a medical expert that she would not be able to bare children."

"TB can do that?" CJ asked astonished.

"Apparently so. I mean I'm not a doctor and it's not proven yet that it was in fact her tuberculosis but that is what the doctors signed it off as. She went to a few specialists I am sure urged on by her mother and they all said the same thing."

"She lied to me?" I whispered to myself. Everything I went through with her was a lie? I was feeling so stupid and so angry. I went through roller coaster after roller coaster of emotions with her and it was all a big joke.

"I'm sorry Toby," I heard Josh say to me.

"There is another option," Sam began to say. "If you could convince Andi to sign annulment papers and we file them now and maybe explain to the courts we could probably get them processed quickly."

"Why an annulment? Why doesn't he just seek a divorce?"

"Because CJ, an annulment is faster. You don't lose all the time in a court you would in a divorce. You would just simply start the proceedings over and go through a waiting period," Josh explained.

"Actually Josh and CJ, there is no waiting period for annulments in D.C.," Sam clarified. "But you do have to both agree to it, and there lies our problem since Andi doesn't want to dissolve the marriage."

I jumped out of my seat. "Sam I want you to go and file the proceedings for an annulment and bring me both copies of whatever I need. One for Andi and one for myself. Josh, I need you to get a copy of Andi's medical records for me and CJ," I smiled at my wife. "CJ, I would like it if you would be so kind as to get our daughter from her prison and take her home. We have less than two hours before the end of the business day and I don't want to waste anymore time."

"I'm on it," Sam said and left my office. Josh did the same.

"What are you up to?"

"CJ, I have an idea and I need you to trust me."

"But you won't tell me will you? Toby that's a secret?"

I placed my index finger on her lips. "It's also called trust. And I need you to prove to me that you can trust me."

CJ mumbled something and I couldn't understand her.

"Pardon?" CJ glanced down at my finger and I realized I still had my finger over her lips. I removed my finger and she repeated, "Okay."

We kissed and hugged and CJ left to get Piper and take her home. I sat down again in my chair and placed my hands behind my head smiling. "Andi, you're a real piece of work. And you're good; I'll give you that. But I'm better!"

***Ten***

Josh had given me a copy of the medical records belonging to Andi. While I waited for Sam to return I took a quick glance at them. Alright it was more than a quick glance but none the less I found what I was looking for.

A knock on the door brought me back to reality. I yelled enter expecting to see Sam but instead I saw nothing but the bottom of the desks in the bullpen. I half raised from my chair and it was then that I discovered my visitor standing in front of my desk. It was my daughter Piper.

"Hey short stuff, what are you doing here?" I stretched my neck for a sign of CJ but I didn't see her.

"I told mommy I wanted to say hello to you."

"You did, wow. That's funny because I was hoping you would drop by and say hello to me too."

Piper's mouth dropped open. "You did?" She asked me in astonishment.

"Yep. I have been thinking of you all day. You must have been thinking of me too."

"Not really," she answered me honestly and without hesitation I noticed as well.

"Oh," I said thrown by her response.

"Well I guess you were too busy," I suggested.

"Nope. I didn't do nuffin."

Can't this kid take a hint? "I see. Well there goes that car you're going to bug me about when you're 16," I said rising and walking over to Piper. I looked at her shirt and tried to stifle a laugh. The dreaded Elmo shirt that I had made her wear was now covered in various shades of paint.

"Well, what happened to Elmo?"

"My paints didn't like him."

"Was it really your paints or was it you?" I wasn't expecting the truth and was shocked when I got it.

"Mostly me."

"Piper, Uncle Josh gave you that shirt. You shouldn't destroy things that people give you as a gift." That should make her feel guilty.

"But Uncle Josh helped me. See this purple blotch?" Piper pointed to the leg area of where Elmo was standing. "He did that one. And Uncle Sam did this one," she indicated to the brown splatter that covered the poor puppet's face.

I am going to kill them. Trying not to sound defeated I asked, "But why?"

"Because Papa Jed said that Elmo bites and that the Count was better because he teached."

The President said Elmo bites? Since when did he have a grudge against innocent Elmo. "Are you telling me the truth Piper?"

"Yes I is."

"So let me get this straight. The President of the United States told you that Elmo wasn't as good as the Count and that you should then destroy your own clothing? Am I missing anything here?"

"Well," Piper said reluctantly.

"Go on sweetie. You can confide in Daddy. It isn't like I have a leg to stand on anyways." She looked at me odd.

"Then Uncle Josh said that the Count was a geek who couldn't get laid and then Uncle Leo said not in front of the child and then Uncle Josh apologized to Uncle Sam," she looked at me as if thrilled to finally squeal on somebody. "Daddy what is laid mean?"

Okay that's it. No more Uncle's in this girl's life. "It means to lay down ALONE," I answered without much thought. Then I turned my head towards the door and screamed, "JOSH!"

"He's not here Daddy. When he seened me he asked if I was going to show you my shirt and I tolds him yes. Then he said that he had to go far away and he walked fast."

"I bet he did," I mumbled. "So for a girl who did nuffin all day you sure had a lot of visitors." Doesn't anyone work out of their office anymore. Was Piper's daycare the new hotspot for The President, Leo and Senior Staff?

"You are funny Daddy. You said nuffin wrong like me," Piper placed her hands on my face, leaned in and kissed my nose.

I grabbed her and began kissing her all over her face making her giggle. She hated how the bear tickled her face and I made sure to go out of my way for extra tickles. I stood up holding Piper out front and then held her stretched out like an airplane and began flying her around my office.

Neither of us noticed CJ standing in the doorway. "Gee, when she's done can I get a ride too?"

I dropped Piper down into my seat behind the desk and waltzed up to CJ taking her into my arms. "I thought we already did that," I glanced down at her swollen belly. "But I would be more than happy to do so again."

CJ slapped me playfully off of my arm. "Yeah that's what got me into trouble in the first place."

"I didn't hear any complaints. In fact," I kissed CJ's neck. "I believe I was being cheered on." I continued to kiss alongside her neck.

"That was you and it doesn't count," CJ teased. I looked up into her eyes and we smiled and laughed together.

"Oooh, that hurt," I said pretending to be offended.

"What's that three for me this week?" It's pretty sad when your spouse and you take pleasure in counting one another's jabs against each other.

"No that's four," I said being honest. "You forgot about time I asked you if I could ask you a stupid question and-"

"Ahh, yes. And I said better than anyone I know. Yes I do recall that one now." I shook my head. Please God let this child be a boy so that I atleast stand a chance in the future against these women whom I adore so deeply.

"Is it home time mommy? I is very hungry," Piper asked as she swiveled around in my chair.

"Yes sweetie we are going home. Did you like her artwork?" CJ asked me.

"Is that what we're calling it these days? Four grown men vandalizing my daughter's clothing is considered art?"

"Actually there were six," my wife corrected.

"Six?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

CJ nodded her head. "Charlie and Lord Marbury were there too."

"Geez. What were they all doing taking a tour?"

"Well you know how Bartlet brags about her to everyone."

"So what, he figures hey let's go up there and we can draw on her while I introduce you?" I wasn't mad or anything but if I was searching a word in the dictionary, flabbergasted would've been the one I chose.

"No harm done. Besides she was all alone."

"Oh God," I sighed. "Please don't tell me she was beating up the other children again? I warned her about that."

CJ chuckled. "No. The other kids got to go to the z-o-o. Remember?" CJ's eyebrows raised as she spelled out the word zoo.

"Oh yes, yes. I remember now." There was no way in hell Piper was ever going there without every weapon known to mankind and the entire secret service carrying her around. CJ and I finally agreed upon something and that was no class trips for this little one.

"You spellded out zoo," Piper informed us.

CJ and I both turned to look at our daughter. "What?" we both asked innocently.

"I know that spellded zoo because Terri teached us."

"Okay CJ. Make a note to Terri that Piper is not to learn anything from this day on." CJ didn't argue.

"You bet you're a-s-s-," she replied.

"I don't know what that word means but Uncle Josh said you've got a pickle so far up it Daddy," Piper reported.

I glanced at CJ who quickly said, "Okay and spelling is definitely out. Got it."

I decided that when CJ and Piper left I would seek out Josh while waiting for Sam to return. Why waste such good moments beating myself up over Andi when I can be doing it to Josh?


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: 'The Morning After' (6/6)  
>RATING: R<br>CHARACTERS: Toby and the gang  
>SUMMARY: Toby tries to dodge Congressman Wyatt<br>POV: Toby Ziegler and then the rest of the characters in 3rd view.  
>TIMEFRAME: Continues from "I'll Take Boarding School for $200 Alex."<p>

***ELEVEN***

Sam entered my office out of breath. "Tob- Toby," he gasped.

I got out of my seat and ran over to him afraid he was going to collapse on me. "Sam, are you alright?" He looked as though he was about to drop any second.

Sam raised his hand out to me to prevent me from hovering over him and then he bent over to catch his breath. "I never realized just how many stairs there are in this building."

"Sam, we do have elevators."

Sam nodded his head. "Here," he handed me a manila envelope.

"What is this?" I asked cautiously. I wasn't about to take any more chances of bad news popping up and slapping me in the head.

Sam stretched his tall frame out. "I feel better. I need some water though."

I opened the door that Sam had closed when he entered and hollered to Ginger to get me some water. I guess I could have been a little nicer. But then that just wouldn't be my style. Ginger appeared with a glass of water and handed it to me which I return gave to Sam.

"Thanks Ginger," I said surprising her. I gave her a wink and she smiled back at me. I think things were cool with us once again. Tomorrow will be another day on the battleground.

Sam gulped down the water and then took a seat on my sofa. He had to remove Piper's paintings in order to clear himself a spot. My office usually looked as if a bomb had just gone off. This was nothing compared to my living room at home.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Sam nodded his head to the envelope in my hands.

"It all depends. What's going to jump out at me?"

"I did good my friend."

I looked down at the envelope as if there was a bomb inside. Sam started to get anxious. "For God sakes Toby open it!"

Slowly I opened the envelope. Inside contained numerous documents. I removed them from the package and dropped the envelope onto my desk. Leaning my big old butt against my desk I began to look them over.

When I got to the second page I stopped. Or atleast my heart did for a few seconds. "Is this for real?" I asked in a soft tone.

Sam grinned. "It is Toby. It's over."

The documents that I was holding were worth their weight in gold. According to a Judge Sunny Marshall I was no longer married to the bat out of hell. "How?" I was confused and excited all at the same time.

"Let's just say that you owe Judge Marshall a big favour. Maybe some door that used to always be closed to her might be opened by say, the Director of Communications."

"Sam you didn't?"

"I didn't do anything illegal Toby. Or atleast I didn't." He emphasized the word I.

"I need details. I thought you were just going to file for an annulment?"

"Well I did, I mean I was. And then I decided to visit an old friend and I made the time worth her while."

"You pimped yourself out for me?"

"Well not just for you. I did it for Piper and CJ too. Toby, I have never seen you so happy since that little girl came into your life. It was like you were reborn. You became—nicer. And then you hooked up with CJ and it just made me happy for you."

"Sam-"

"Don't thank me Toby. And don't ask me anymore details either. If this got out there could be trouble that would make the MS debate look like a picnic. I told you when you married CJ that I wouldn't let anything or anyone tear apart your family. I stand by my word."

"Stand up," I ordered Sam who looked somewhat skeptical.

"Stand up," I said again and this time he did. I pulled him close to me and wrapped my arms around the man who took away my nightmare. In his ear I whispered, "Thank you." And then I smacked a huge kisser on his cheek that made him blush when we pulled apart.

"I owe you one," I told him.

"I know. I'll think I'm going to save it. Make it a biggy when it comes time to pay up." We laughed.

I suddenly felt different. I felt relieved. It was all over. Well almost.

"Sam, I have to run out. Can you do me another favour?"

"If it involves anymore ex Mrs. Ziegler's forget it."

I chuckled. "NO no nothing like that. Josh was supposed to take Piper out and since this happened we kind of called it off. Would you mind sitting with her? I want to take CJ out and tell her this in private."

"Sure thing. Should I just hang at your place or can I take her out?"

"What did you have in mind?" I don't care who it is, I always need to know where my child is.

"I thought we could go for ice cream. Maybe catch a movie. Disney has a new one out. I thought it was something we could do together."

My friends were too good for me. "I am sure she would love that." I reached into my pocket for my wallet.

"Toby, don't insult me. Put your money away. This is my treat."

"Are you sure? Piper gets pretty expensive. What if she wants two scoops?"

Sam smiled. "I don't think a four year old will break me."

"Three," I corrected.

"Three and three quarters," Sam countered smiling again.

***TWELVE***

I finished up with Sam and left the building to my car. I started her up and turned on the radio. When I glanced into the rear-view mirror I was surprised to see that I was still smiling. I think I might even be glowing.

I dialed Andi on my cell phone. On the second ring she answered.

"Andi, it's Toby."

"Hi."

"You win. Can we get together for a few minutes to talk?"

Her voice was raised as she said, "Sure."

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Can you wait?"

"Yeah that's not a problem. I have a lot of work to do so I'll be here for awhile."

"I'm on my way." I disconnected my cell phone. The only thing you win Andi is my size ten up your ass.

I backed out and as I was putting the car back into drive the new Celine Dion song came on. Right away it grabbed my attention as she sang, 'A New Day.' With my foot still on the brake I sat and listened to the rest of the lyrics.

I think this is my new song for a new day has come and it has come to me. I slowly eased my car out of the parking lot and headed off. I almost forgot the envelope when I parked in the lot near Andi's office. Can't forget these. I'm tempted to have them tattooed to my ass.

I was whistling as I made my way to Andi's office. I had to practice my sullen look for her. I didn't want her to suspect that I was happy. I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction that easy. I knocked on her door and I was told to come in.

"Hi Toby," Andrea stood up from behind her desk and removed her glasses placing them on the top of her head.

"Hi Andi," I stepped inside and closed the door from behind me.

"Would you care for a drink?"

"You keep alcohol on government property?" I asked her seriously as I tried to avoid eye contact.

"I think I can trust you," she answered. I wouldn't be so sure of that.

"In that case, sure. I'm done for the day. Why not?"

She poured me a small glass of bourbon, a favourite of Andrea's. I sniffed the tumbler. God how I always hated this stuff.

"What should we toast to?"

"I didn't realize one was required?

"To us," she said happily totally ignoring what I had asked. "To prison," I responded. The glass was inches away from her mouth when she it suddenly stopped.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," I wasn't wasting time with her. I had a family to get home to.

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't."

"Yes you did and my name isn't honey. It's Toby Ziegler."

"Toby, what is going on with you?"

"I lied to you Andi."

"Why? When?"

"When I called you and said that you had won."

"Toby, I am confused."

I placed my drink on her desk. "Oh I'm sorry. Let me clarify things for you then," I cleared my throat. "You fucked with the wrong person Andi. And I don't appreciate being fucked by anybody other than CJ. Call it a pet peeve if you will."

"Toby what are you talking about?"

"I am talking about your little scam Andi. Oh," I threw my arms up. "My bad. You probably need that to be narrowed down as well right. I mean you've been so busy with that deceitful little mind of yours."

"I think you had better leave. We can talk tomorrow when you are not drunk."

"Was that a jab? Because I don't take well to those either. I know all about you Andi," I threw the envelope onto her desk and it slid across and landed right in front of her hand that she was leaning on.

"You played me from the beginning. And me, being completely stupid and in love, fell for it hook line and sinker. But I'm wiser now. And on top of being wiser to your little games, I am also PISSED OFF!" I shouted.

"And no I'm not drunk for your information. Unlike you I tend not to drink on the job. But enough about me let's get back to you. I find you so exciting."

Andi reached for her phone. I was in her face before she could blink. I took the phone from her and ripped the cord from the wall. "I suggest if you don't want to become someone's bitch in prison you take a seat and shut the fuck up until I'm done."

Andrea gasped. I think she was starting to understand how serious I was. "I said SIT," I yelled. She sat down.

"I promise not to take too much time here. The jig is over Andi. I know that you were sterile before we were married and I know that you were well aware of that. I also know that in the eyes of the court, that is considered fraud. Fraud," I repeated once more letting it just hang there.

"Has a nice ring to it doesn't it? I can see the headlines now, "Congresswoman Andrea Wyatt charged with Fraud. Lots and lots of fraud."

I danced about the room. I was enjoying this.

"I don't know what you're talking about Toby."

"No? See I thought you might say that. That's why I brought proof," I smacked my hand against the papers that were in front of her.

"You might want to grab your glasses for these. I wouldn't want you to miss any of the big words."

Andi put her glasses on and began skimming the papers. The colour in her face seemed to have drained. "I take it you're at the good parts. I especially liked those. Reading can be so much fun."

"So what," she finally said placing the documents down.

"So what?" I shouted. "You lied to me. You married me knowing that you were deceiving me."

I waited for her to come up with an excuse but she didn't give me one. She was starting to ruin this for me. I started to calm down a bit.

"You know. I had every intention of coming in here and ripping your life to shreds. But now I realize that that isn't going to satisfy me. Because in all honesty you're just not worth it."

"Having me charged Toby isn't going to solve your problems," she finally said in a soothing voice.

"Really? And how is that?"

"Because it will just cause you further embarrassment. I mean I am your wife. The press will eat that up. The Director of Communications charges his wife because she can't have children. I'll come out on top. It won't matter that I lied." She had a smug look on her face when she was finished. Oh how I'd like to just wrap my hands around her throat for a few seconds. Not hard enough to kill her, but just enough to knock that look off of her face.

"If that's your trump card, you're going to have to do better than that?"

I sat down on her chair and crossed my leg and folded my hands into my lap. "I assure you that will be enough. Your precious CJ will be completely humiliated, never mind the President."

"My wife won't care. Hell I wouldn't be surprised at all if she wasn't the one orchestrating the media."

"I'm your wife," she reminded me. Her tone had changed to that of anger. Here was where it got better.

I clicked my tongue. "If I were you I'd keep on reading. I'll wait." I began to shake my foot which I knew irritated her.

"I don't need to read anymore of your stupid papers Toby."

"If you think you are married to me then obviously you do. You see on page five, paragraph 3, uh I believe it's highlighted for your convenience. It mentions that this farce of a marriage that we were once in is now over. Caput, history, nada, gone bye bye."

Andi looked at the said papers. "There is no way-"

"Oh but there is. My marriage to CJ is legal. As you can see our annulment was finalized, what over two years ago? I can't recall dates, you know me." I grinned. I love you Judge Marshall, I love you. I love you.

"This is illegal. I didn't file the divorce papers."

"That is true. Which is why two years ago I went down and did it myself. Therefore making me free and clear to marry CJ when I did. Now that was a marriage worth getting rid of ours for."

"I'll fight this. I know it's not legal. You had no idea that I lied to you about the divorce being final until I told you this morning."

I didn't respond. I just smiled at her and kept shaking my foot some more. "I deliberately didn't finalize our divorce against your knowledge. So there is no way you would have known to apply for an annulment."

I think I just heard her neck crack. I put my hand into my pocket and removed my mini recorder. I pushed stop. "That click you just heard was you hanging yourself." I stood up and leaned over her desk and stared her directly in the face.

"Don't ever fuck with me or my family again because I always win. If you so much as come within an inch of either of us I will have you put up on charges so fast you're going to wish you had never met me."

I turned to leave when I heard her comment. "I already have."

I stopped at her door, my hand on the knob. "Oh by the way. You can have those documents. I already have plenty of copies, as does the President. And trust me, they are finalized."

I continued on to my car. I was going to stop off for flowers before I went home. By now I assumed Sam was out with Piper. I was also planning on stopping off at the candy shop and picking up some chocolate for CJ. I couldn't get my car started fast enough.

***The End***


End file.
